Refrain
by MinnaHarker
Summary: Menahan rasa cinta demi nama baik dan keluarga, Itulah yang disebut wanita tegar. Hidup tanpa cinta adalah sesuatu yang hampa. Semua orang pasti tidak mau terjebak dalam orang yang salah. Sebuah fanfic singkat yang mungkin akan menjadi multi-chap. RnR Please!


**Refrain**

**A Harry Potter fiction**

Tom Marvollo Riddle & Hermione Jane Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling

A.N: Maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan reader sekalian karena disini Hermione masuk ke dalam keluarga Malfoy.

* * *

Pernahkah kau merasakan kebenaran akan kata-kata "Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok"? Dulu, aku tak dapat merasakannya. Namun kini, kebenaran itu terasa nyata. Dulu, dia hanyalah seseorang di masa lalu tanpa arti bagiku. Namun kini, dia adalah masa depan yang padanya kugantungkan banyak asa.

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak menyangka. Karena semua berlalu begitu cepat. Termasuk perkenalanku dengannya. Rasa nyaman itu muncul begitu saja. Hidup memang penuh kejutan. Dan aku yakin ini dialami setiap umat manusia di muka bumi ini. Tanpa ada kata pemberitahuan yang biasa tercantum di situs jejaring sosial.

Refrain

London, 18 Juli 1794

Cerita ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan social network atau fitur-fitur yang kelak akan muncul di dunia modern. Kita kembali ke masa abad pertengahan. Dimana para perompak menguasai lautan. Dan para kandidat haus akan hak kuasa. Masa-masa sulit di jaman perbudakan merajalela.

Suara riuh rantak rintikan air hujan menggema keseluruh pelosok jalanan. Orang-orang berlari mencari objek yang menurut mereka aman dari serbuan air hujan. Ada juga beberapa pengemis yang memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan bermodalkan payung dan menawarkan diri mengantarkan kaum-kaum bangsawan.

Melepas jas seragamku dan menyampingkannya di bahu. Aku menghela napas pendek. Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa Lucius Malfoy melewatkan kepulangan putri semata wayangnya ini. Oh, ayolah. Mana mungkin seorang Malfoy harus terjebak didepan sebuah bar. Lihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memasuki rumah kumuh ini. Mengamati wajah mereka saja sudah enggan kulakukan. Seharusnya Lucius mengirim orang untuk mengantarku pulang!

Menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal. Aku menengadah menatap langit-langit. Berharap hujan segera berhenti. Nyatanya masih sama, gelap dan muram. Kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas.

"Hey, nona malfoy." Terhenyak kaget dari lamunanku. Aku terkesiap mendengar suara yang entah darimana datangnya itu.

"Nona, disini." Menatap menembus kacamata seorang pria paruh baya, aku memutar bola mataku malas.

Harry, nama lelaki itu… tertawa pelan. Terkesan merdu. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari arah barat. Ia juga mengenakan setelan jas yang sama persis denganku. Bedanya pada saku jas Harry, terukir lambang Gryffindor. Asrama yang kubenci karena terdiri dari darah lumpur. Kekanak-kanakan? Tidak-tidak.

Harry mengusap tubuhnya yang mengigil. Ia memilih mengambil posisi disampingku. Bisa kulihat baju lusuhnya yang sengkoyongan terkena air hujan. Bodoh, harusnya Ia melepasnya kalau tidak menginginkan penyakit menusuki tubuhnya.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, aku melempar jas Slytherinku. Memejamkan mata sejenak. Tak percaya atas apa yang baru kulakukan. Tanpa sadar aku telah memberinya bantuan. Sebuah tatapan heran dilempar Harry. Aku menghela nafas.

"Pakai itu, kau mau tubuhmu mati rasa karena kedinginan, eh?" Ujarku dingin.

Senyum itu kembali tergurat. Senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati gadis manapun. Aku tertegun sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku, tak kuasa menahan debaran jantungku. Apa-apaan itu?

Harry dengan sigap melepas pakaian atasnya dan menggantinya dengan jasku. Ya, Aku memang tidak melihatnya. Aku takut melihat tubuhnya yang atletis itu terekspose didepan wajahku. Jadi aku memutuskan memusatkan pandanganku pada kereta kencana yang melintasi jalanan.

"Ini hangat, Malfoy.." sambil kembali mengusap kedua bahunya, ia berbicara sendiri. "Aku baru tahu kalau tubuhmu akan sehangat ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku terkejut. Ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa tubuhku hangat? Tidak! Malfoy adalah bangsawan yang terkenal akan keangkuhan dan kedinginanya. Bukan hangat! Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis walaupun ia tidak menatapku. Ia sibuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan lancang, Potter!" Dia terkekeh, semakin menaikkan titik didih amarahku. "Ada yang salah, Potter?"

Harry menggeleng, ia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku lembut. Lebih dari itu, seakan senyumnya menyiratkan arti tertentu. Hening sejenak. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir kami berdua. Namun pandangan kami tetap saling berpautan. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, detik berikutnya aku mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey!" Panggil Harry yang tersamarkan deruan air hujan.

Aku tidak peduli tubuhku kini dihamburi ribuan tetes air atau apapun itu. Berdiam lebih lama disana hanya membuatku gila. Mungkin aku terserang penyakit jantung. Aku merasa, dekupan jantungku terasa lebih cepat. Ini tidak baik bagi kesehatanku.

Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan Harry. Tanpa sadar, sebuah kencana melaju kencang kearahku. Sesosok pria pun turun dan mulai menghampiriku. Menarik tanganku cepat. Dia ayahku, Lucius Malfoy. Wajahnya yang angkuh nan arrogan terangkat sebelum ia mengapit tanganku memasuki kereta itu.

Kulihat dari balik sudut jendela. Harry mematung mengamatiku. Memeluk jasku erat-erat. Bibirnya ia gigit. Masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Ada apa dengannya?

Refrain

_Aku tak pernah faham apa itu cinta. Setauku cinta itu perihal rasa, dan sudah jelas adanya rasa perkara dikecap bukan diucap. Bukan aku jika mengumbar kata demi kata hanya untuk mengutarakan cinta. Cinta itu bukti nyata, bukan sekedar asa bahkan kata. Sungguh, kamu.. Ini untukmu, makhluk yang aku cinta.-_Anounymous

Mengerinyitkan dahiku heran. Aku hampir meludahi surat itu. Surat yang entah mengapa sudah berada di dalam laci meja. Setahuku tidak ada yang memiliki duplikat kunci laciku. Apalagi aku selalu menyimpan kunci yang asli didalam kemejaku.

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat dibahuku. Alhasil, surat itu jatuh entah kemana. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Astoria tengah tersenyum sumringah. Itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Ayolah, aku belum siap mendengar celotehannya di hari sepagi ini.

"Tebak apa yang baru saja kualami, mate!" Seru gadis itu antusias.

"Kau berpapasan dengan Theo?" Astoria menggeleng. Malas meladeni permainannya, aku mengendikkan bahuku.

"Lebih dari itu, Theo baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku!" Sejenak ia menarik nafasnya. "Oh, god. Dunia ini serasa milikku." Astoria menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi. Menghembuskan nafas leganya.

Jangan tanya padaku atas sifat berlebihannya, aku pun heran kenapa dalam keluarga Greengrass ada gadis seperti dia. Masalah Theo? Akupun tidak heran, bukannya aku ingin menjelekkan hubungan mereka berdua. Hanya saja, dia sering bermain dengan 'gadis' manapun. Ya, kau tahu? Rumor sekolah.

"Terserah padamu saja, Mate." Aku terkekeh sesaat saat ia meninju pundakku sekali. Lalu tersenyum gamblang. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ini?"

Astoria mengangguk mantap. Yang langsung kusambut dengan mengapit lengannya. Tanpa sadar, seseorang memunggut suratku. Aku tidak peduli. Toh surat itu tidak ada penting-pentingnya juga. Bukan kali pertama aku mendapat surat seperti itu. Walaupun nama pengirim 'rahasia' baru kali ini kuterima.

Bagaimana jika seseorang yang memunggut surat itu adalah orang yang memberi surat itu sendiri? Ah, tentu saja! Dasar penguntit! Berani-beraninya ia membuat kunci duplikat untuk laci mejaku.

Melepas lengan Astoria. Aku berbalik arah menuju ruang kelas. Berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Siap menuduhi orang itu dengan seribu tuduhan. Dalam hati, aku menyeringai kejam. Dan…

Nihil.

"Hei! Ada apa, mate?" Sahut Astoria diambang pintu. Aku menggeleng lemah, orang itu sudah pergi.

SIal!

Refrain

Tetes demi tetes air yang berjatuhan dari langit mulai melapisi jalanan yang kering, butiran air itu mengenyahkan debu-debu yang menempel di jalan maupun di dinding-dinding kastil. Menguarkan bau lembap yang sangat tidak kusukai.

Rasanya sesuatu mengganjal dihatiku. Tepat sejak kejadian surat itu. Perasaanku terus tidak menentu. Terjebak dalam rasa penasaran yang menyeruak. Sial, itu kan hanya surat Hermione.. Kau tak perlu secemas ini! Umpatku dalam hati.

Dengan malas aku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan menggerakan badan. Beranjak dari kursiku. Situasi kelas sudah sepi sejak tadi. Orang-orang bergegas pulang lebih awal, tak ingin menunggu hujan reda atau melihat hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota London. Tidak bagiku, disaat-saat seperti ini sangat pas untuk menenangkan rasa kalut batinku.

"Hei…" sahut seseorang dari balik punggungku. Aku menghentikkan langkahku. Begitupula dengannya, ia menghampiriku perlahan.

"Apa keperluanmu, Potter?" Kataku tanpa berminat menatapnya langsung.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengembalikkan barang milikmu." Nadanya terkesan datar. Namun tetap lembut seperti biasa. Mau tak mau aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatap matanya yang dilapisi lensa kacamata. Yang terasa menusuk inti sari tulangku. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada jasku yang kini terlihat seperti sedia kala dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun aku meraihnya. Tersenyum kecut saat aroma tubuh Harry melekat disana-sini. Lalu menatap dingin Harry. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di belakang pilar tembok. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampikkan rasa bersalah apapun. Ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya yang memuakkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada jasku?" Geramku kesal.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku mengeringkannya, aromanya benar-benar menganggu. Ya jadi…" Harry menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membiarkan diriku sendiri yang mencerna makna setiap kata yang ia katakan.

Aku menghela nafasku, "Lebih baik jasku beraroma busuk daripada harus mencium bau tubuhmu itu, Harry!"

Harry terbahak. Tidak ada yang lebih nyaring selain tawa Harry yang mengeleggar. Menautkan alisku heran. Ia menghentikkan tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu, Harry?" Tanyaku dengan nada sakarstik.

Bukannya menjawab. Harry melangkah kecil mendekatiku. Langkahnya semakin menyudutkanku ke sudut dinding karena ngeri. Apa-apaan? Tidak mungkin aku takut pada Harry kan? Dia kan hanya seorang anak yatim piatu, tidak sepertiku yang berasal dari bangsawan ternama, Malfoy. Tunjukkan martabat keluargamu, Hermione! Harga dirimu bisa musnah jika kau takut dengan lelaki darah lumpur sepertinya!

Aku mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi, membalas tatapan sayu Harry dengan tatapan penuh benci. Namun itu tidak cukup bagi Harry untuk menghentikkan langkahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia semakin dan semakin mempertipis jarak diantara kami. Tuhan, bahkan bulu remangku kini bergidik sempurna.

"Hentikan, Harry!" Jeritku frustasi. Sontak ia berhenti.

Ia memang menghentikkan langkahnya tepat beberapa senti dariku, tapi tangannya tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangku seenaknya. Dan jangan lupa, soal senyum memikatnya.

Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki diriku. Aku tetap tidak bergeming. Rasanya, ada perasaan nyaman yang menjalar melalui ujung rambut menuju ulu hatiku. Seketika itu, semua persendianku mati. Kakiku serasa mau meleleh.

"Harry…" Panggilku setengah sadar. Kini tangannya bergerak lebih perlahan, membelai lembut ponyku yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Sentuhannya memabukkanku, sungguh!

"Aku…" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Sesaat setelah ia menarik nafas, "Aku mencin-"

"Malfoy!" Sontak perhatianku terpusat pada seorang pria berambut senada denganku di ujung koridor. Lucius Malfoy melipat tangannya didepan dada. Mendengus kesal melihat adegan kami berdua. Ia bersiap-siap melengkingkan jeritannya yang kedua.

Tak mau memperkeruh keadaan. Aku mendorong bahu Harry kasar. Berlari kecil padanya dan merapihkan penampilanku secepat yang aku bisa. Lucius menarik lenganku cepat, mengumpat-ngumpat dalam bisiknya. Ia membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Menyisakan langkah kami yang terasa sangat menggema.

Aku membalikan tubuhku sebentar, menatap Harry singkat. Ia tidak lagi menampakkan senyumnya. Hanya mematung mengamati kepergianku. Ingin rasanya menepis tangan Lucius dan berlari memeluknya. Karena hanya dia… Yang bisa membuatku nyaman, setidaknya untuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah kudapati dari keluarga Malfoy.

Refrain

Bulan menggantung sempurna dalam langit-langit gelap. Menampakkan bias cahaya pucat yang sendu.

Kupingku serasa panas dengan kesunyian yang tercipta di meja makan. Lucius masih enggan menanggapiku berbicara. Sedang Draco, kakak kandungku terkikik geli dengan tingkahku yang uring-uringan. Mom? Ah dia hanya penghubung diantara kami.

"Kau harus menemuinya malam ini, Mione." Ucap Lucius tegas, pertanda pernyataannya tak mau di sangkal. Tapi aku tak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Kumohon Dad.. Lagipula hari sudah gelap." Lucius menyeruput tehnya, tak menghiraukan perkataanku. Yang membuat kakiku kembali lemas di tempat.

Melihat kegalauanku yang kian menjadi. Mom mengelus pelan punggung tanganku. Tangannya seperti memancarkan kehangatan ke sekujur tubuhku. Mengusir segala kegalauan yang mendera. Kali ini air mata benar-benar merembas dari pelupuk mata kiriku yang tidak tertutup rambut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mione. Kau hanya perlu menemuinya saja." Dengan cekatan, Mom menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di buah pipiku. Senyum di bibirnya merekah. Jenis senyum yang dia pakai untuk menenangkan seseorang.

Sebuah ketukan keras di meja mengakhiri kegiatan Ibu dan Anak itu. Lucius masih dengan tampang dinginnya beranjak keluar ruangan sambil mengisyaratkanku untuk mengekori langkahnya. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikutinya jika masih mau dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga Malfoy. Lucius adalah ayah yang tegas. Sulit melunakkan hati sepertinya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghela nafas pendek.

Ia mempersilahkanku dengan menawari tangannya untuk menuntunku masuk ke dalam sebuah kencana mewah dengan pengemudi yang terlihat siap memecut kudanya. Tujuan kami? Tentu saja manor kediaman Riddle. Neraka di dunia.

Orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulihat selama hidup di dunia, kecuali ia di tempatkan di neraka. Yah, sayangnya hidupku takkan pernah lepas darinya. Hanya sebuah harapan kosong yang tak berguna. Kenyataannya, Tom Marvolo Riddle…

Ialah tunanganku…

Orang yang kelak akan menjadi suamiku…

~Fin

Beri saran kalian mengenai fic ini, dijadikan multi-chap, cukup, atau hapus? :)

Jangan lupa untuk Review!


End file.
